


Tohru and Kyo are idiots and I love them

by Auhghh_My_Heaart



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auhghh_My_Heaart/pseuds/Auhghh_My_Heaart
Summary: It's raining and Kyo isn't feeling his best. The storm gets pretty strong and shenanigans ensue!
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Tohru and Kyo are idiots and I love them

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, welcome to my first fanfic! I've gotten back into Fruits Basket lately and thought "Hey, why not create an awful situation" and so this happened... Anyway, it would be great to get feedback and constructive criticism so feel free to leave something down below!

The windows shuddered with the sudden lift in wind. The rain grew and was hitting the house with the newfound strength. Kyo groaned. It took Tohru some time to lug him from school and Yuki some deep breathing so as to not smack the pathetic youth. Kyo was sprawled out on the floor of the living room soaking wet and mumbling, as Shigure and Yuki sat politely at the tatami table. 

“The tea’s ready!” Tohru chirped as she came to kneel at the table with the tray of beverages.

The two men took their respective cups and Kyo began to drag himself to the table for his own. 

With  **great** effort he reached the edge of the furniture where Yuki hit him on the head with some resemblance of grace, the deep breathing had been given up, “Quit being such a drama queen.” 

Kyo sat still for a moment. “ YOU ARE SO DEAD, FUckER,” 

“I-”

“YOU KNOW HOW HARD THESE DAYS ARE!” Kyo hissed as he pounced on Yuki.

Tohru sat there. The original glint of concern in her eyes changed into relief in seeing Kyo with so much energy on a rainy day, even if he was attempting to strangle an amused Yuki. 

“And so it begins…” Shigure smirked before taking a large gulp of his tea, she giggled at the remark and only, just barely, for a moment the two glanced Tohru’s way with the slightest smile.

“I’m going to my room...” Kyo murmured as he pushed himself off of Yuki and staggered towards the kitchen in parting, a slight tinge of embarrassment in his tone.

“Uh-oh somebody isn’t happy,” Shigure shifted on the floor “He didn’t even start at his tea... Oh well,” he finished his drink with a smile and left for his study. 

The silence was almost suffocating that if hypothetically there were crickets in the area they would be chirping. 

“So-” They said in unison.

“Augh- I’m sorry Yuki-Kun, you were going to say something?” 

“Oh no it’s okay, how about you?” 

The two took a long sip. 

“Ah have you finished your tea, Yuki-Kun?”

“Yes-” 

Suddenly a prideful voice sang through the entire first floor “Brother! I have come to collect you for our brotherly bonding date!”, Ayame blew a kiss. 

Yuki stood there. Tohru could see the happiness being snuffed out in his very soul. 

After a few moments of recuperation, Yuki uttered: “It’s raining and you can’t drive, what the  **fuck** are you thinking?” 

“Dear brother, why must you say such things…” He fell into the doorway as if he’d been shot, “I have everything taken care of, I have a limo out front and Mine has prepared beautiful evening wear for you!”

“Please tell me it isn’t a dress” 

“...It is time to leave brother!” 

Tohru watched as Ayame slung, the now dejected, Yuki over his shoulder and left without another word. 

With the sudden loneliness, she didn’t have much to do other than clean and prepare dinner. 

Tohru hummed as she washed the cups, a little tune her mother liked when she was younger which sounded cheerful and silly. She stopped abruptly, interrupted by the sound of a thunderclap. The rain pattered on. As she came to start humming again the wind doubled in force. The house swaying, the lights flickering. Everything rumbled. She heard a crash, an inhuman shriek then a thunk. The lights died. 

“Oh dear,” Tohru whispered to herself.

She felt around under the sink and found a flashlight mixed within the mess of odd trinkets she had no idea how to sort. Firstly, she would check up on Shigure, trying to prolong checking on whatever horror movie  **incident** took place on the second floor. 

“Shigure-San is everything alright?” she knocked on the door before opening it.

To her astonishment, Shigure was huddled in his chair laughing hysterically while shaking his computer monitor. He actually worked on his manuscript for once.

“I-I’m sorry, I need some time for myself...” He laughed.

Tohru closed the door.

*

Up above Kyo was transformed and unconscious in his room. He had been fiddling with something on his desk then the room swayed. One thing led to the next and he had been hit on the head by the edge of his falling bookshelf. Nothing too serious but a little blood escaping his forehead. 

*

Tohru wasn’t necessarily superstitious, but the unusual occurrence had her mind reeling of ghosts and poltergeists. 

“Kyo-Kun?” She whisper-yelled.

She checked her room, a few loose papers. She stood in the doorway of Yuki’s room, it was a mess, but **not one created by the storm,** the usual kind.

Tohru took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, “There are no ghosts, there are no ghosts” she told herself. She knocked on the door. 

“Is everything alright in there Kyo-Kun?”

Silence.

“Uh- I’m coming in now”

The first thing Tohru saw in opening the door was the fallen bookshelf, then a cat. Why would he be transformed? The storm? What happened to his bookshelf? She stepped a little closer and noticed some blood droplets starting to dry on the orange cat’s fur. She freaked out.

“I- uh I gotta get Polysporin and uhm uh a Bandaid!” 

She then proceeded to messily search the upstairs bathroom frantically. In returning to Kyo’s room she hesitantly picked up the mound of cat from the floor and onto the messy futon, wrapping him in blankets until only his head and face were visible. She fixed up his scratch and scrapes. Tohru even attempted to push his bookshelf back upwards but was worn out by the third try. Tohru fell back to the futon out of pure exhaustion. She stroked the cat without thinking and as she fell asleep she heard a purring.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on the next chapter so to whoever is reading, hang in there!


End file.
